


Cozy

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: In which there are late-night snacks, cuddles, and a nervous scientist who hasn't even had 24 hours to process her updated relationship status.(Based upon an adorable drawing by symbiotic-algae. Links are in the end notes)!





	Cozy

A gentle sea breeze blew through the air, rustling lush vegetation in the moonlight.

A small house with cheery lights glowing in its windows sat on a sandy beach. A wooden sign hovered over the front porch, barely hanging on as it swung on frayed ropes, lightly creaking in a small gust of wind.

The sound of laughter and soft music echoed alongside the breeze and crashing surf, drifting into the night from the open windows.

Inside the cozy house, two professors sat on a couch, giggling and (blatantly) flirting with each other as a rockruff snoozed nearby, half hidden under the kitchen table.

“Next! Favorite color?”

“Come on, you know that!”

“…green?”

“Ding, ding, ding!”

“Hell yeah!”

“Hee! Okay, my turn! Favorite…sandwich?”

“Super easy. There’s nothing better than a peanut butter and nanab, yeah!”

“Really? That sounds interesting. I kinda wanna try it.”

“You’ve never had a peanut butter and nanab?!”

The couch creaked as Kukui leaped up and ran into the kitchen.

“Hang tight! It’ll be ready in a hot minute!” he shouted over his shoulder as he grabbed a pan from the wall and turned on the stove.

“But…you don't need to…oh my gosh, he's cooking again.”

Burnet slowly put her face in her hand and cackled softly to herself.

“Okay, guess I’m eating. Again.”

“Don’t worry! I’m peckish, so I’ll eat anything you don’t want! Even if it’s the whole thing!”

“Yeah, okay!”

She grinned and leaned back on the couch.

“I could get used to the 24/7 food service.”

Kukui turned to shoot his girlfriend a megawatt grin over his shoulder.

“Consider it a free perk that comes complimentary with dating me.”

Burnet’s toes curled in her green shoes as she hunched her shoulders and shyly returned the smile.

Before she could get too flustered, she busied herself with her phone.

A long text to Fennel was interrupted by her private chef, who eagerly shoved a plate under her nose.

“Get a load of that toasted buttery goodness! I even cut it into quarters for easy snacking!”

Burnet cautiously took the plate and picked up a corner of the sandwich.

She sniffed at it with trepidation.

She glanced over at Kukui, who was eagerly leaning towards her, watching her intently.

She nibbled at a corner of the sandwich.

Her eyes widened.

A minute later, and the plate was empty.

Kukui silently raised his fists over his head in triumph as Burnet sheepishly brushed some crumbs off of her face.

“Are you even capable of cooking something that doesn’t taste amazing?” she asked, returning the plate to Kukui’s outstretched hands.

“Naw! I just like cooking! But thanks for the compliment!”

“That was so good. Thank you!”

Kukui smoothly slid onto the couch to eagerly cuddle up to her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

“Just glad to share one of my favorite foods with my girl.”

Burnet inhaled sharply and froze.

“Oh, sorry, sorry! Here, I’ll scootch back a little! There you go!”

Her clenched fists relaxed slightly.

“No, it’s okay. I’m not uncomfortable. Still getting used to…you know…umm…I’m just a little shy right now.”

She gave him a shaky smile.

“It hasn’t even been 24 hours, you know?”

Kukui nodded, his eyes softening behind his glasses.

“Don’t worry, I’ll always give you room when you need it!”

He waggled his eyebrows.

“I’m always good for physical contact from you, so I’ll let you be the one to make the next move, alright? When you’re ready, lay it right on me.”

Burnet nodded and gave him a small grin.

…but not before shaking her head a bit to keep her eyes open.

“Aw no! Sleepy Burnet?”

She blinked up at Kukui and laughed.

“Sorry. I think all the action is catching up with me.”

“Yeah, the past few days have been nuts for ya. And to be fair, it is eleven.”

“Eleven’s nothing. I stay up way later all the time.”

“Yeah, but you’ve had an intense week.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll start getting ready for bed.”

She got up, stretched, and disappeared up the loft’s ladder.

Kukui stared after her, a huge lovestruck grin on his face.

Suddenly, a head of white hair poked over the side of the loft’s railing.

“Umm…Kukui?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna…and…umm…”

Burnet paused to organize her thoughts.

“Would it be okay to…move my stuff to your room? And…”

“…do you wanna sleep in my room again?!”

Burnet’s eyes widened.

She silently nodded.

“Woo! Another sleepover!” Kukui cheered, jumping up to get a better view of his girlfriend’s reddening face. “Hand down your stuff! I’ll take your bags for ya!”

A sheepish Burnet passed her suitcase down the ladder.

As Kukui raced the suitcase down the hallway towards his bedroom, Burnet hesitantly followed him, a small green backpack on her shoulder.

“There! I’ll brush my teeth in the kitchen and give you the room to change! I’ll knock before I come back in!”

He saluted her and shut the door.

She shakily sighed and pulled an oversized green t-shirt and shorts from her increasingly chaotic luggage.

She was brushing her teeth in the master bath when a knock at the door made her jump a mile.

“MMMPPHH! PTOOO! YES!”

“Back!” Kukui announced, sliding into the room and placing a glass of water on his nightstand. “Err…need anything? For bed?”

“N-no. I don’t think so.”

“As long as you’re cool with sharing a glass, feel free to steal some of my water if you get thirsty!”

“Sure!”

“And…err, if you need another blanket or anything else, lemme know. Just wake me up, okay?”

“Okay!”

“And…here, where’s your charger? I’ll get you plugged in next to the bed…”

“It’s okay! I might have already found the outlet. Is your nightstand okay for my phone?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Kukui shifted his weight from foot to foot, hesitating.

“Hah. I’m fussing over you. Guess I’m nervous too.”

“It’s okay. But I wonder why we’re so nervous. I mean, we ended up in here last night, right?”

“Right. But this feels…different somehow to you too, yeah?”

Burnet smiled at her feet.

“Well, for starters we’re not frantically making out.”

Kukui started coughing with laughter.

“Yeah, guess we don’t have that distraction,” he said, tracing his crossed forearm with his thumb.

“And I guess there’s a different sort of intimacy around getting ready for bed together. There’s something kinda vulnerable and domestic about this, you know?”

“Yeah, actually, that makes sense.”

“Okay. This is silly.”

Burnet hopped into bed and immediately burrowed under the comforter.

As Kukui watched with wide eyes, she nuzzled into a pillow and sighed a long shaky breath.

“Oh my gosh. Your pillows smell so. Freaking. Good.”

It was suddenly very difficult for Kukui to not swoon on the spot.

_“Burnet’s…in my bed…play it cool, play it cool…”_

“Uhh…is it okay…”

A small hand emerged from the blankets to pat the space next to her.

“Hit the lights and get over here.”

A moment later and Kukui was hesitantly hovering at the edge of the bed in the dark room.

“Okay. This is gonna be awkward to ask…”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t have to do it if it’ll make you uncomfortable. I can deal with it.”

“Deal with what?”

Kukui let out a nervous bark of a laugh.

“Uhh. I like sleeping naked.”

The sound of Burnet’s choking laughter under the sheets made his face turn red.

“Of course you do.”

“It’s cool, I’ll wear my boxe-“

“Go ahead!”

Kukui swallowed as a pair of pale hazel eyes shone at him in the moonlight.

“It might be a little awkward, but…be comfortable. It’s okay.”

A small tense swallow and some light shuffling noises that clearly sounded like a pair of shorts hitting the floor made Burnet giggle nervously.

“Okay. Hopping in with ya if you’re ready.”

“Hee. Get over here, silly.”

She glanced at Kukui again, who was sliding under the sheets and nestling onto his pillow.

He turned and caught her eye.

They stared at each other silently in the dim moonlight, their loose hair spread out in messy black and white waves on the pillows.

They hesitated, wanting to reach out for each other but unsure how to make the first move.

“Do you like to cuddle?” Kukui finally whispered, his eyes wide and unsure.

“Y-yes.”

“Can I cuddle you? Is it okay that I’m not wearin’ anything?”

“Yes.”

He hesitated again.

Before he could work out something else to say, Burnet silently scooted towards him.

“Turn around.”

Kukui let out a long shuddery sigh as a small warm body snuggled up to his back.

An arm slid over his waist and gently clutched at his stomach.

“Comfortable?” Burnet whispered against his neck.

“Man, yes,” he groaned, his eyes sliding shut in bliss. “This feels amazing.”

She giggled softly.

“Your naked butt’s in my lap.”

“That okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

She wiggled her hips against him.

“It’s…kinda nice.”

She sighed.

“As long as you’re not creeped out by me really liking it?”

“Nah. Course not.”

He laughed softly.

“On a related note, just so ya know…”

“Hmm?”

“…you’re not wearing a bra, are you?”

Burnet burst out in nervous laughter.

“It’s bedtime. Of course not.”

“Yeah. I can feel you through your shirt.”

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry.”

“Mmm…it’s okay. Feels wicked nice, actually.”

Burnet swallowed thickly.

She clutched at his stomach, ran her hand across his warm skin, and moaned softly.

_“I’m touching his abs. We’re cuddling. He’s naked. Did I die and go to heaven?”_

He rumbled a pleased groan in reply.

Bright hazel eyes slid closed and Burnet breathed out a long sigh as she passed out cold, the warmth and softness overloading her senses to the point where she couldn’t fight it.

Rich brown eyes squeezed shut as Kukui wiggled in her arms, so comfortable and cozy he was practically shivering.

“Night, honey. I’m really glad you said yes yesterday.”

“Mmmmhmm.”

“…I love you.”

She purred in response, already in a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 Rocky jerked awake, sprawled out under the kitchen table.

He yawned, his sharp teeth flashing white in the moonlight.

Quiet nails tapping on the wooden floor was the only noise in the silent house as the rockruff stealthily made his way to the bedroom.

He nudged the door open and pranced across the room, hopping onto the bed with a graceful jump.

He stopped short.

Instead of the usual head of wavy black hair, a fluffy cloud of white was snuggled on the pillow.

He curiously sniffed, and immediately identified his partner’s nice friend.

Further investigation found his trainer fast asleep with a huge smile on his face, cuddled in her arms.

Yawning again, Rocky took the discovery in stride and flopped onto Kukui’s pillow, rolling onto his back and gently licking his partner’s nose with a quick lap.

He fell asleep, his paws twitching in the air as he dreamed of playing fetch on a sunny beach with a muscular man in a lab coat, and a nice woman with white hair and a huge smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to Tumblr user symbiotic-algae/fanart-i-choose-you for drawing the inspiration behind this story! 
> 
> Bask in its adorable sweetness yourself over here:
> 
> https://fanart-i-choose-you.tumblr.com/post/168156212655/main-otp-in-sunmoon-tbh
> 
> (Slight nudity warning for a little (fairly innocent) booty on that one)!
> 
> An update to JLH will be coming soon, for those of you who are interested! Have an awesome week, guys!


End file.
